falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack
The Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack contains three main elements: * The ambient soundtrack composed by Inon Zur. * Songs and other musical works which are played by the various radio stations. * The ambient soundtrack composed by Mark Morgan, originally from Fallout and Fallout 2. Background Inon Zur reprised his role for composing the orchestral score. In comparison to Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas went for a smaller scale using sound design synthesizers, The Lyris Quartet providing the strings and a few guitars. The result is "quite a twangy, a little Western, but a very twisted western sound." Regarding the period tracks: "the score for New Vegas is basically portraying more of the psychological place that we want the player to be and the songs are giving them more of the adventure of the era." In addition to 80 minutes of new score, Bethesda and Obsidian got the rights to integrate the previous scores from earlier Fallout games.Interview with Fallout: New Vegas composer Inon Zur at g4tv.com Developer Joshua Sawyer contrasted the music choice of Fallout 3 as having a "goofy upbeatness" of the '30s and '40s, while New Vegas focused the crooner-style Rat-Pack-late '50s, as well as bluegrass and country music from the '40s to the '50s.Interview: Josh Sawyer on Fallout: New Vegas at engadget.com Despite the game having numerous references to Elvis Presley, developer Jason Bergman revealed on the Bethesda forums that performance rights to any of Elvis' songs would be too costly.Where's Wal-Jason Bergman Thread 2 on the Bethesda Forums. Music supervision and clearance was done by Christopher S. Parker and Brandracket, LLC. Tracks listed in credits Note: The track listings in the credits do not accurately reflect the playlist for those stations. See the pages for the radio stations, or see the songs page for correct track information. Credits Radio New Vegas : Ain't That a Kick in the Head? :: Written by Sammy Cahn and James Van Heusen :: Performed by Dean Martin :: Maraville Music Corp. (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Big Iron :: Written and Performed by Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Blue Moon :: Written by Richard Rodgers and Lorenz Hart :: Performed by Frank Sinatra :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Cobwebs and Rainbows :: Music by Dick Stephen Walter :: Lyrics by J.E. Sawyer :: Lyrics published by Bethesda Softworks LLC :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer :: Courtesy of APM Music : Home on the Wastes :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : It's a Sin to Tell a Lie :: Written by Billy Mayhew :: Performed by The Ink Spots :: © 1936 (Renewed) WB Music Corp. (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment Inc. : Jingle, Jangle, Jingle :: Written by Joseph Lilley and Frank Loesser :: Performed by Kay Kyser :: Sony/ATV Harmony (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Love Me as Though There Were No Tomorrow :: Written by Harold Adamson and Jimmy McHugh :: Performed by Nat King Cole :: © 1955 Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI ROBBINS CATALOG INC. (ASCAP), Harold Adamson Music (ASCAP) :: Courtesy of Capitol Records, Inc. :: Under license from EMI Film & Television Music : Mad About the Boy :: Written by Noel Coward :: Performed by Helen Forrest :: © 1932 Chappell Music Ltd (PRS). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : New Vegas Valley :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and James Melilli :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Something's Gotta Give :: Written by Johnny Mercer :: Performed by Bing Crosby :: © 1954 The Johnny Mercer Foundation (ASCAP) :: All Rights Administered by WB Music Corp. All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Bing Crosby Enterprises :: Under License From South Bay Music Group : Streets of New Reno :: Written by J.E. Sawyer :: Performed by J.E. Sawyer and Nathaniel Chapman :: Courtesy of Bethesda Softworks LLC : Why Don't You Do Right? :: Written by Joe McCoy :: Performed by Peggy Lee, featuring the Dave Barbour Quartet :: Used by permission of Morley Music Co. (ASCAP) :: "Courtesy of Cassidy Music, LLC" Black Mountain Radio : Big Iron :: Written and Performed by Marty Robbins :: © 1958 Unichappell Music Inc. (BMI) and Elvis Presley Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Administered by Unichappell Music Inc, Mariposa Music, Inc. (BMI) :: All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Columbia Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Hangover Heart :: Written by Hank Thompson and Pat Hagen :: Performed by Hank Thompson :: Used by Permission of EMI Entertainment World, Inc. on behalf of EMI Beechwood Music Corp. (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music : Heartaches by the Number :: Written by Harlan Howard :: Performed by Guy Mitchell :: Sony/ATV Tree Publishing (BMI). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Dominion Entertainment, Inc. : It's a Sin :: Written by William Grishaw :: Performed by Eddy Arnold :: Sony/ATV Milene Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of RCA Records :: By Arrangement with Sony Music Licensing : Johnny Guitar :: Written by Victor Young and Peggy Lee :: Performed by Peggy Lee :: © 1954 Chappell & Co. (ASCAP) & Denslow Music (ASCAP). All Rights Reserved. :: Courtesy of Geffen Records :: Under License from Universal Music Enterprises : Stars of the Midnight Range :: Written and Performed by Johnny Bond and his Red River Valley Boys :: Red River Songs, Inc. (BMI) :: Courtesy of Soundies Inc. :: By Arrangement with DePugh Music Additional licensed tracks The following additional tracks, licensed from APM, a production music company, appear in-game, either on Radio New Vegas, Mojave Music Radio or Black Mountain Radio, in the lobbies of the Tops, Ultra-Luxe or Gomorrah casinos, or in the Aces Theater in the Tops. * "American Swing" by Gerhard Trede * "Blues For You" by Gabriel Pares * Concerto For 2 Violins in D Minor - 2: Largo Ma Non Tanto - Johann Sebastian Bach * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 1: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * Concerto Grosso no. 10 in B Minor - 3: Allegro - Antonio Vivaldi * [[Flower Duet From Lakmé|"Flower Duet" from Lakmé]] - Léo Delibes * ''Four Seasons'' No. 4, Winter - 2: Largo - Antonio Vivaldi * "Goin' Under" by Darrell Wayne Perry and Tommy Smith * "Hallo Mister X" by Gerhard Trede * "Happy Times" by Bert Weedon * "I'm Movin' Out" by The Roues Brothers * "I'm So Blue" by Katie Thompson * "In the Shadow of the Valley" by Lost Weekend Western Swing Band * "Jazz Blues" by Gerhard Trede * "Jazz Club Blues" by Harry Bluestone * "Joe Cool" by Georges Tesperin(Recorded under the pseudonym "Nino Nardini") * "Lazy Day Blues" by Bert Weedon * "Let's Ride Into the Sunset Together" by Lost Western Weekend Swing Band * "Lone Star" by Lost Weekend Western Swing Band * "Manhattan" by Gerhard Trede * Piano Concerto No. 21 in C Major - 2: Andante - Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart * "Ride of the Valkyries" - Richard Wagner * "Roundhouse Rock" by Bert Weedon * "Sit and Dream" by Pete Thomas, Ashley Slater, and Laurie Stras * "Sleepy Town Blues" by Harry Lubin * "Slow Bounce" by Gerhard Trede * "Slow Sax" by Christof Dejean * "Spring Song" (Op 62, No 6) - Felix Mendelssohn * "Strahlende Trompete" by Gerhard Trede * "Von Spanien Nach Südamerika" by Gerhard Trede * "Where Have You Been All My Life?" by Hal David and John Cacavas Ambient music In February 2013, Bethesda made the ambient music (as well as the non-radio "performed" songs) from Fallout: New Vegas available on iTunes in the Fallout New Vegas: Original Game Soundtrack release. In June 2018, the ambient music was made available for purchase on Steam. As used in the game Fallout New Vegas - Caesar's Legion theme|Caesar's Legion Day FALLOUT NEW VEGAS NCR Night SOUNDTRACK|NCR Night Fallout New Vegas - Battle of Hoover Dam (NCR)|Hoover Dam NCR Fallout New Vegas - Battle of Hoover Dam (Caesar's Legion)|Hoover Dam Caesar's Legion Fallout New Vegas Hoover Dam Caesar Mid music|Hoover Dam Caesar's Legion II Fallout New Vegas Main Theme|Main Menu Theme Tracks from older Fallout titles From Fallout See the Fallout soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "City of the Dead" plays in Nipton, Camp Searchlight and other Legion controlled territories. * "City of Lost Angels" plays in various parts in the overworld such as The Fort. * "Metallic Monks" plays in Freeside, in one of the houses in Camp Searchlight and in many areas inside the Vegas city limits, as well as the front gate into the city. The song also plays around the Mojave. It can appear alongside "Second Chance" in the Executive suites in Dead Money and throughout the Big MT in Old World Blues. * "Underground Troubles" plays in various caves and indoor areas. * "The Vault of the Future" plays in Vault 22 and sometimes in X-8 research center. * "Second Chance" plays in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland and usually in Old Mormon Fort. It can also play in the Executive suites in Dead Money as well as the Dead Horses camp in Honest Hearts. * "Acolytes of the New God" plays in various places, such as Red Rock Canyon, outside of Cannibal Johnson's cave and also in Dead Money. * "Radiation Storm" plays in the Lucky 38 penthouse and presidential suite, Securitron Vault, REPCONN research labs, in some areas of the wasteland and the outdoor areas of Big MT. * "Flame of the Ancient World" plays in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland, Angel cave from Honest Hearts alongside "Acolytes of the New God," and Hopeville missile silo bunker from Lonesome Road. * "Industrial Junk" plays in Vault 34, Vault 11, Michael Angelo's workshop, the Villa police station, the X-8 research center and the Cave of the Abaddon. * "Desert Wind" plays in various locations, including the Villa police station (alternating with "Industrial Junk") and the Sierra Madre vault. From Fallout 2 See the ''Fallout 2'' soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "Dream Town" plays at/in Victor's shack, Blue Paradise Vacation Rentals, Mesquite Mountains Camp Site, Vault 21, sometimes in NCR Sharecropper Farms and outside of Vault 22. * "Gold Slouch" plays near the Wrecked Highwayman. From Fallout 3 See the ''Fallout 3'' soundtrack page for more information on these tracks. * "Base 02," "Base 03" and "Base 04" can be heard around various military installations such as the Mojave Outpost, NCR Ranger safehouse, Gun Runners and Hidden Valley bunker. * "Explore 02" through "Explore 06" can be heard in various parts of the Mojave Wasteland both indoors and outdoors, Zion Canyon and Big MT (especially the Sink). * "Dungeon 01," "Dungeon 02" and "Dungeon 03" can be heard in abandoned buildings and some parts of the Mojave and The Divide. * "Explore 07" can be heard in Novac. References Category:Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack fr:Bande originale de Fallout: New Vegas zh:Fallout: New Vegas soundtrack